Kiss me, strongly and sweetly
by ellie-may11
Summary: just a random little story really... because i love Shelagh and Patrick and they have turned me into a romantic wreck, so i thought i'd contribute to the fandom a little since its such a nice one to be in... (small, but perfectly formed... just like a particular Ex-nun might I add!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hello! I apologise in advance for what you may or may not be about to read... I will warn you that it is very, very cheesy, like I was drunk on cheese or something when iI was writing it... it is also very bad-I am not a writer, nor will I ever be - I barely scraped two B's in GCSE English last year, but I didnt want to revise and writing this seemed as good a distraction as any. This is my first attempt at a fic, and probably my last (unless I get bored with revision then I will probably do some more if you want), but there we go - so good luck with the reading and enjoy!**

**unfortunately i don't own anything and I would like to once again apologise for any mistakes and so on...**

* * *

It had been a long day for Patrick as he finally finished seeing to the last of his patients in the surgery. He went to pick up his coat, if he was lucky he might be able to get home and spend some time with Timothy before he had to go to Cubs. As he made to leave the receptionist, also on her way out, shouted to him, "Dr Turner! There is one last patient waiting for you in your office - would you mind taking a look everyone else has gone home!" before she swept out of the door, leaving him quite alone mumbling to himself about the injustice of it all. Defeated, he walked back to his office swapping his long, brown overcoat for his clinical coat as he went. As he entered the room he saw a female waiting patiently in the chair in front of his desk-although he could not see her face there was something distinctly familiar about her, her burnished hair and petite frame led his thoughts to his wife and how angry Timothy was going to be about making him late for his cubs meeting. _Again_. He sighed washing his hands in the sink and started to speak "hello, I'm Doctor Turner, and what might be the problem?"

"Well doctor, I'm afraid it's my heart." Came the warm Scottish voice of his wife. Patrick spun around to face her, there was a twinkle in her eyes and she was wearing a coy expression.

"Your heart?" he replied, slowly moving towards her.

"Yes, it seems when my husband is around my heart at least doubles in speed! It's getting to be rather distracting not to mention worrying-I don't have a clue about what to do and I was hoping you might be able to give me some advice on the matter… "She tailed off with a small smirk and quirked her eyebrow.

"It would seem a physical examination is in order. This quickening of the heart-does it happen often?"

"Only every time he is in the room."

He patted the bed, indicating for her to jump on. "And what about your husband? Has he been experiencing any of the symptoms you describe? Please remove your top so I can take a listen." She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, considering her words carefully as she slowly began sliding each button out of its hole, neither of them breaking eye contact. "I wouldn't know-maybe I'll ask him when he comes in this evening, he is a Doctor too you know, works ever so hard, never home early! And I myself work as a midwife doing some very strange hours, we often find ourselves passing in the hall way, just missing each other."

Patrick smiled sympathetically "hmm, I know exactly how you feel. I find myself just needing to hold my wife during the middle of the day" his eyes drank in the sight of Shelagh sitting on the bed in her sheer peach slip and he had to steady himself for a moment. He placed the stethoscope on her chest and he heard her take a sharp breath as the cool metal touched her skin. She was right, her heart was beating incredibly fast and he allowed his fingers to brush against her skin in a futile attempt to try to calm her. This, of course, had the opposite effect on both of them. She pressed one of her soft hands on top of his, pressing it firmly against her heart and removed his stethoscope with the other, placing it on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him, her eyes darkening, giving him all the encouragement he needed to lose what little restraint he had left. He surged forward, closing the small distance that was left between them, pressing a hard kiss to her mouth and stepping into her body. His hands roamed from her waist and up into her hair, skimming her breasts along the way. Meanwhile her nimble fingers had long since removed his tie and were making their way down his torso undoing his shirt buttons as she went. Patrick showered kisses along her jaw and down her neck, stopping to nip at her pulse-point with his teeth, her soft moan spurring him on he tried to lift her, moving her further back on the bed in an effort to join her although he only succeeded in wrapping his arms even more tightly around her waist, becoming distracted as her lips fervently captured his. As they moved, trying to get closer to each other, they knocked the stethoscope off of the bed. The loud clang as the metal hit the floor startled them enough to bring them back to their senses causing them to jumped apart, each flushed and looking sheepish, eyes wide in search of the intruder. When they realised there was nobody there, they looked back at each other and the ridiculousness of the situation hit them, with them both in various states of undress and hair pins scattered around them there was little else they could do but laugh. Patrick placed a tender kiss to Shelagh's lips and bent down to pick up the stethoscope, some of the hair pins and his discarded tie as she set about redressing herself.

"I used my bike to get here, so would you mind picking Timothy up from cubs in the car?" she asked as she straightened his tie and helped him on with his coat. Timothy! In all the excitement he had forgotten he was supposed drop him off! She saw a look of panic pass across his face and smiled to herself. "Don't worry, I thought you may be home later than usual so I dropped him off before I came here," she smoothed the shoulders of his coat and felt him relax under her touch. He took her hand, intertwining their fingers, and brushed a kiss to her knuckle as they finally left the building, "you think of everything my love, and know me so well-I don't know what I'd do without you." She stopped as they reached the car and turned to face him; a seriousness could be seen in her gaze. "You won't ever have to do without me because I am never going anywhere, ever, I will always be here to straighten your tie and remind you about appointments, I love you and I couldn't bear to be apart from you. Besides, I'm your wife-it's my job to think of everything" she finished more lightly. His gaze filled with pride and adoration, for at least the hundredth time that day I thought to himself how lucky he was for this beautiful young woman to have chosen him, and he thanked god again-something he had never done before he met her, lost on that misty country road. He pressed a few more kisses to her hair, pulling her into him before whispering in her ear his love for her. A shiver ran through her at this and reluctantly she moved away from him towards her bike. Mounting it, she told him 'she would see him at home' and to 'hurry, darling' that same glint in her eyes as before when he first saw her in his office. He waited for her to cycle off as he got in his car. 'Don't worry' he thought 'I have no plans of being away from you any longer than completely necessary' and started the engine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello again! only me, it seems i have been well and truly bitten by the writing bug so here are chapters two and three...**

**once again allow me to apologise for this and any mistakes it may contain- i also dont own anything...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Getting home as fast as he could was easier said than done for Patrick that evening, it seemed to him that the universe was conspiring against them both, a little melodramatic for a usually rational man of science perhaps, but in that moment all he could think about was that Shelagh was at home and he was still not with her. After picking up Timothy from cubs he accidentally got caught up in a lengthy discussion with Akela about Timothy going to camp in the summer. He finally managed to make his escape when Peter came in with little Fred, his crying distracting her as she lovingly fussed over him before they made their way back to Nonnatus House.

He then had to drop Timothy off to stay at his grandmother's, an event that now only happened once a week-at his grandmother's insistence-which was far less compared to before Shelagh. On arrival he was greeted by a cup of tea and some biscuits as she ferried them into the living room for a chat with her whilst Timothy settled down for the night. What the conversation was about he could not say for sure, his mind clearly somewhere else, he found himself nodding at the appropriate times and humming in agreement. Timothy was a sharp and observant boy and he could see his father's absence of mind. What he was preoccupied with he did not know, but if the way he kept twisting his wedding ring around on his finger was anything to go by, had a feeling it was probably something to do with Shelagh, who was of the upmost importance to both of them. Deciding he would sacrifice the later bed time he usually got when he came to stay, he yawned loudly bidding the room goodnight and making his way upstairs to bed. Patrick saw his opportunity, and following his sons lead, took his leave claiming an early night was in order for him too. Which, he thought to himself with a smile, if he ever made it home, was most definitely the plan.

Once home, Shelagh could do little but wait, she moved into the kitchen turning on the wireless whilst she attempted to make some food for them both to eat when Patrick eventually came in, knowing full well there was no chance of them eating anything when he came, not if the slightly wild look in his eyes before he left her earlier that evening was any indication of his plans for this evening. A plan she was most thoroughly looking forward to! She turned up the radio slightly, singing along as she tidied the kitchen, covering the food she had prepared and washing the utensils she had used. Rocking slowly from each foot, in a world of her own, she did not hear Patrick open the door.

The soft, clear voice of his wife drifting through the halls of their home made Patrick stop dead in his tracks. He knew she had a beautiful voice. When she spoke, the delicate lilt of her accent caused every syllable to sound sublime, but hearing her sing like this, to the radio in their house was something he was not prepared for. It was so perfect and so natural that any previous agenda left him and, for a while, he just let the soft echoes wash over him.

"_Love me. Love me forever. Take me. Make me your own"_

As quietly as he could, he closed the door and removed his coat hanging it up on the coat peg. Following the sound to the kitchen he lent against the door frame, watching her sway with the music.

"_Promise. Promise you'll never. Leave me. Lost and alone. _

He had of course heard her sing before, only a handful of times, but he could remember each time clearly. He recalled the first time when he heard her, he had needed to speak to Sister Julienne but she was out on a call, as he turned to leave he was drawn toward the harmony resonating along the corridors, it lead him to the chapel and she was there, with her Sisters, coloured light filtering through the stained glass forming a hazy glow around her, giving her an ethereal quality as she offered up her prayers. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, listening in wonder as the music filled the room. He was sure he would never hear anything like that again, so he stored each note, preserving it carefully so the memory could be called upon when he needed to feel her presence-which he found was becoming increasingly often. The next time he would hear her would be after clinic when she was tidying away test tubes. She had thought the place to be empty, but he had left behind some notes so returned to find her packing away the glassware and humming away to a song that he had recently heard coming from a record player somewhere within Nonnatus House. Once again he stood in awe, listening until she turned around. The shock of seeing him there, the very man she had been thinking about, caused her to drop a spirit lamp. A delicate blush had covered her cheeks as the glass smashed, her eyes turning to the floor at the rushed excuse about leaving behind some papers in order to try and account for his sudden and unexpected presence. She smiled slightly, light dancing in her eyes as regained her composure looking up at him with an amused expression at his stumbling over his words in an attempt to give an apology. They both moved down to clear up the glass, but when their hands touched, he jerked away causing him to cut himself on a shard, she kindly dismissed him-telling him in her gentle way that she would be alright cleaning up the mess she had made and that he needed to go and take care of his hand-'You'll be no good to us if that gets infected and you need it amputated!' she joked, laughter in her voice. No more was said about the meeting, he would have to remind her of the little encounter later on…

_Kiss me. Strongly and sweetly-"_

This was the last line she got to sing because with these words Patrick strode forward, enveloping her with his arms and dipping her slightly. She gasped eyes wide in surprise as his lips met hers. One of his hands was brushing through her hair, knocking out any pins he had missed in the surgery, the other scorching through the material of her blouse and leaving the small of her back tingling, his palm fitting perfectly in the arch her spine created. Her arms were winding around his neck, her fingers sliding through the hair at the nape of his neck and one hand moving down his back, drawing his body closer to hers as he done the same to her, pulling her up slightly until both their bodies were moulded together. Completely breathless they pulled apart, her head falling to the crook of his neck as he righted her, standing her straight. "Patrick! You startled me!" she murmured as she pressed light kisses against the skin just above his collar, undoing his tie and shrugging his jacket off as she went. A half-hearted "Sorry dear" was all he could muster in reply far too distracted by the feel of her, _finally,_ in his arms. He walked her back towards the table, drawing down the zip of her skirt allowing it to fall to the floor and sliding the blouse over her head, his fingertips brushing up her arms, revealing the peach slip she was wearing earlier, before he gently lifted her onto it. Drawing his mouth towards hers into a slow and sensuous kiss, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist so once again they were pressed tightly against each other. They both groaned with pleasure as she shifted her hips slightly. "Oh Patrick! What took you so long? I thought you had left me here yearning after you to go mad with want," she teased. He chuckled slightly before grazing her pulse point with his teeth and pressing delicate kisses to the base of her throat, relishing in the noise she made and causing her to once more roll her hips against his. "Mad with want, hmm? I kept getting dragged into conversations, but trust me when I say darling, all I could think about was being here with you, having you pressed against me like this, it was agony…"

"How torturous for you love, how did you ever manage to break free?" She asked breathily against his skin her lips moving down his bare torso. His rough hands caressed her soft thighs, hitching the slip higher until the material was high enough for his hands to slip against the bare skin of her back, drawing soft circles so his fingers skimmed the edge of her suspender belt and briefs. "I said I was having and early night." She pulled away slightly to look into his eyes, biting her lower lip mischievously, amusement sparkling in her eyes as she thought. "Well then, we wouldn't want to disappoint, would we?" He growled his approval of this as he lifted her from the table, pressing a biting kiss to her lips, and carried her upstairs to their bed. He whispered "Minx!" huskily in her ear has he placed her down and crawled over her. She laughed throatily, taking great pleasure in the exchange, before she felt the extent of his need pressing against her core and all coherent thought was lost.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: well here is chapter three... i wrote it because of an idea put out on Tumblr and once the idea was in my head, well it just wouldnt leave!**

**i dont own anything and ill apologise for any mistakes now...**

**Please say hello!-any reviews, comments on how to improve, or ideas that you take the time to come up with would be very much appreciated :)**

**thank you very much for reading and enjoy!**

Patrick had waited up for Shelagh to come in so she could tell him all about the dance. The nurses had persuaded her to go with them while she was staying at Nonnatus House one night whilst on call, she put her agreement down to the fact it had been a busy night and she was tired, Patrick however knew she was secretly looking forward to it-even if she would never admit it. It was getting very late and despite the fact it had been particularly busy day in work, 'when was it not?' he thought, he was determined to see her properly before he went to sleep. It had become a habit of theirs since they had been married, waiting up for each other when they could. Although they often saw each other at work, stealing away to steal a kiss or two in the kitchen after clinic or in his office when she dropped into the Maternity Home, there was very little time for chatter so at some point every day be it first thing in the morning when one of them came in after a gruelling birth, or just before they went to bed, they would make time to just sit in each other's arms and talk over the things that other couples talked about-like how their day had been and what they should have for tea. They had never needed words to communicate how they felt, a gaze held a few seconds longer than it ought to have been or a slight brush of fingers as notes and medical equipment was passed between them had always been enough to convey their deep love and the happiness that grew exponentially with every moment since that day on the country road with the mist rolling in around them. But still they relished the fact that they no longer needed to rely on this ability to communicate covertly alone, they savoured every word that was spoken to each other purely because they could now be spoken. They were husband and wife, a team, a family and they were free to talk about even the most mundane things for the rest of their lives and each word would be cherished.

Patrick could feel his eyelids getting heavier as he turned the page of the book he was reading. Then he heard the scratching of keys in a lock and the chatter of friends saying good night as the other nurses dropped Shelagh off on their way back to Nonnatus House. He stood up to be greeted by the sight of a slightly red cheeked Shelagh loudly telling the door she had just accidently slammed to shush before proceeding to hang up her coat. A small smile crept its way onto his face as he realised that those nurses, who were supposedly responsible enough to bring new life into this world, had cajoled his usually sensible wife into letting her hair down a little and indulging herself in perhaps one too many Baby Chams. It seems 10 years as a nun had left her somewhat susceptible to the effects of alcohol. Still not noticing his amused presence she precariously balanced on one foot in an attempt to remove her other shoe, she wobbled slightly toppling over as he jumped to her side catching her in his arms. She looked up at him, not quite getting over the shock of him being there having resigned herself to a quick test of gravity, and giggled. "Oh hello darling, good catch!" she said, bursting into a radiant smile. "Yes, it was rather, wasn't it? And how was your evening, had a good time I hope?" his amused smile turning into an amused grin as she stood up straightening her dress and smoothing her hair. "Oh yes it was wonderful, wonderful!" and with that she broke into song dancing him down the hall way and into the living room. Patrick complied; enjoying this new side to his wife he was seeing as they rocked back in forth in time with the words she was singing. Luckily Timothy was staying at his grandmothers, so he did not have to worry about waking him or spoiling their fun. He laughed as she spun into his embrace and held her so her back was to his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he sang along with her,

"_The world is full of wondrous things its true, but they wouldn't have much meaning without you! Some quiet evening I sit by your side and we're lost in a world of our own. I feel the glow of your unspoken love, I'm aware of the treasure that I hold! And I say to myself it's wonderful! Wonderful! Oh so wonderful my love! And I say to myself it's wonderful! Wonderful! Oh so wonderful my love!"_

They collapsed onto the couch, tired after the sudden burst of energy, laughing and slightly out of breathe, her cradled in his arms and draped across his lap. He stroked her hair and pressed soft kisses into it as she lay her head against his chest feeling his heart beating against her palm, a tender silence falling over them as they regained their breathe.

They allowed themselves to talk for a little while until they felt their breathing slow and deepen as sleep called to them. Patrick picked her up gently and carefully carried her upstairs laying her down on the bed. She removed his tie and shirt as he helped her out of her dress and took out the few remaining hair grips until they were ready to slip under the covers of their bed. Their bed. Having been married for a few months now, the novelty of it being referred to as 'their bed' had still not worn off, both thinking it unlikely it ever would, smiling slightly at the thought. He pressed a deep and loving kiss to her lips and she curled into him, sighing contentedly. They murmured goodnight as he reached to switch off the lamp. Before sleep claimed them both completely, he heard his wife's beautiful, soft voice whisper to him, "darling, thank you for catching me when I fell." Knowing she wasn't just referring to what had occurred in the hall earlier on, but to the moments before, when she was still Sister Bernadette and he was Dr Turner, and to everything that had happened since, he kissed her head once more answering the only way he could "always my love, always" as they drifted off into a deep and undisturbed sleep, safe in each other's arms.


End file.
